Before the Angels (Revised)
by Joy-girl
Summary: Well, I revised this one. It's much more fluffy and romancy than before. AAMRN. Please read!!


Hey people

Hey people! 

I updated this and decided to repost it 'cause I looked, and stupid Fan Ficton took it off of the thingy for some syupid reason. (sigh) Oh well, 

Well, this is slightly different, so feel free to read it again!

I decided this was a prologue to 'An Angels Wish'. Even if it was made after 'An angels wish' But that's besides the point!

_Italics_ are Ash talking to Misty. 

Ages ~

Ash ~ 13/14

Misty ~ 13

Brock ~ 16/19

Jessie ~ 25

James ~ 25

Givonni ~ 45

****

~ Before the Angels ~

Prologue to 'An Angels Wish'

~ Ash's POV the whole time ~****

__

Misty-

I remember when we used to travel together. It was really nice, I expecially remember the day we had our big fight. Who knew it would be so dangerous…

"Ash! I can't believe we're lost again! Of course, I shouldn't have expected anything else from a dimwit like you!" 

Yet again, I had gotten us lost, but I was in a bad mood today, Needless to say, you didn't notice! And you know me in my bad mood… 

"Shut-up Misty." I growled. My voice was a lot lower than usual. You, of course, didn't notice, but Brock did. "Hey Misty…" He warned. You studied me for a while. I knew my face was red from frustration and annyoment. You quickly shut her mouth and continued to walk on, but I had had enough. I really should have shut my mouth and kept walking but noooo me and my stupid pride. (sigh) 

"I'm so sick of your complaining! That's all you ever do! Why don't you do something good for a change instead of annoying the heck out of all of us?" You whirled around. I knew what you were thinking. I'd really hurt you, but not nearly as bad I as I was about to. Part of me told me to stop, while the other told me to keep going. She deserved what she gets, right? You bit her lip in an attempt to not cry, but I didn't care. I was an idiot not to care. "If you hate my leaving so much then leave!" You gasped, along with Pikachu and Brock. Then my face lit up with mock happiness. "As a matter of fact," I got up and searched through his bag. When I found what I was looking for, he pulled it out, and shoved it in your face. "Here you go. Now I've paid you for my bike and I'll never have to see you're face again!" You blinked. How could I be so cruel? I'll never forget the look on your face, I was so stupid! I can't believe I never even went after you! You sniffed in a vain attempt to stop the tears from flowing. 

I at once realized what I had done. (Finally) "Misty… I'm sorry," You just shook your head and said quietly, "No, if that's how you really feel, I'll leave." You said a quick good-bye to the still stunned Pikachu and Brock, then you ran off into the woods. As soon as you were gone, Pikachu and Brock angrily turned to me. I hung my low in shame. "I hope you're happy!" Brock roared. "You've just lost a best friend, you have no heart do you!?"

"Pika-pi pikachu pika pika pi chu pikachu pi pika! ((Ash, I don't know who you are, but that was very mean, you're lucky Brock and I are still with you!))"

I hung his head even lower. What had I done? I'd just blown away his best friend- no! My love away. I'm was just as bad as Team Rocket. 

Brock suddenly smiled. I shrunk back. What was he going to do? "Hey Pikachu," Brock started. Pikachu caught on and thunderbolted me. "PikaCHUUUUUUU!" 

"Ow!" 

But you know what? I deserved it. I deserved every last part of it.

This was going to be one long trip to Saffron.

__

I really regretted it Misty. I don't know why I did it. I wanted so bad to run after you! But you know me. Remember what Danny said? Or was it Nurse Joy, but at any rate, remember when she said, 'you hurt the one you love?' Well, now I know it's true, for me anyway…

"AGHHHHHH!" Once again, Pikachu shocked me. "PiKaChU! PlEaSe StOp!" Pikachu stopped, but only because he was saving the rest for later. I dusted myself off and sat down. "We should rest here, it's almost dark. Brock nodded his head. I sighed. Brock wasn't going to talk to him for a long while. I really did miss Misty, but I wasn't about to admit it! Like I said, I was just too darn stubborn! 

"I can't wait to get to Saffron!" I said trying to lighten the mood. Brock suddenly went into the 'girl mode'. "Yea! And I can't wait to see Nurse Joy!" He suddenly ducked expecting a mallet to come out of nowhere. When he remembered why mallet girl wasn't here, he simply said, "Pikachu…." Pikachu gladly nodded and thundershocked me. "PikaCHUUUUU!" 

__

That night, Misty, after everyone was asleep, I lay awake in my sleeping bag thinking about you. My head was resting on my hands. While I silently stared at the stars, I remembered a song that I heard on a tape you let me borrow. I began to whisper the words silently, wishing you could hear them, these are for you Misty! ~

****

It's not that I can live without you, 

It's just that I don't even want to try, 

Every night I dream about you, 

Every since the day we said good-bye.

If I wasn't such a fool, right now I'd be holding you!

There's nothing that I wouldn't do,

Baby if I only knew…

The words to say, the road to take,

To find a way back to heart.

What can I do to get to you?

And find a way back to your heart.

I don't know how it got so crazy, 

But I'd do anything to set things right,

'Cause you love is so amazing!

Baby you're the best thing in my life!

Let me prove my love is real,

Make you feel the way I feel!

I promise I would give the world!

Baby if you'd fill me up…

The words to say, the road to take,

To find a way back to your heart.

What can I do to get to you?

And find a way back to your heart

Give me one more chance!

To prove my love to you!

No one on this earth loves you like I do!

Tell me…

The words to say, the road to take,

To find a way** back to your heart.**

What can I do to get to you?

And find a way back to your heart

I'd turn back time, to make you mine,

And find a way back to your heart!

I'd beg and plead, fall to my knees

To find a way back to your heart! 

I sighed. _Oh Misty, wherever you are, I'm sorry! Tell me the words to say to get back to your heart!_

And then, and then the next day I'd hear the knews that scared me the most. I wish I was there for you Misty! It's all my fault!

I stepped out of the pokemon center for a while to stretch and to get away from Brock's ranting and ravings about how wonderful Nurse Joy is. I sat down on a bench to think. I sighed. I really wanted to go find you, but I didn't know where to look. You could be anywhere! _I just hope she's ok!_

Suddenly, Officer Jenny bumped into me and we both flew down to the ground. Officer Jenny's papers flew all over the place. "OH my! Are you ok sir?"

"Uh, yea, why were you in such a rush?" I helped her pick up all her papers. "There's been a kidnapping! They even left a ransom note!" My heart clenched in fear. Who kidnapped who? "I'm trying to see if I can find this Ketchum kid." I gulped. "That would be me." Officer Jenny looked at me then smiled. "Oh I remember you! Here, read the note." 

Officer Jenny handed the note to me. When I saw the picture of Misty, I nearly fell down. I gulped once again and read the rest of the letter. 

Twerp/ Ketchum 

We have your brat, and if you want her, you have to come and trade her for all of your pokemon! And come with 2,000 dollars, if you ever want to see your brat alive again. 

Team Rocket

"We have to get her!" I cried hoarsely. They had you, Misty! Who knows what they were going to do to you, I certainly didn't know! I ran into the pokemon center to tell Brock. I was going to get Misty if it was the last thing I did!

In about two hours I had gotten to the place I was supposed to meet the rockets with the help of Charizard and Onix. I slammed open the door and stormed in. "Where are you, and where's Misty?" A man with a Persian calmly walked up to me. "So, you're Mr. Ketchum. I expected more of a grown-up would cause all this trouble for me." 

"I don't know who you are. All I want is Misty!"

"My name is Givonni, and I'm the leader of Team Rocket. Now, about this, 'Misty'."

"Where is she?" 

Givonni simply smiled and waved his hand. Out came two rockets holding you. 

All I saw was red. You were very pale and for a while, you didn't even acknowledge my presence. "Misty…" I started. You weakly looked up. 

"Ash…" 

I angrily turned to Givonni. "What do you want?"

"I want the 2,000 dollars along with you pokemon."

"If I refuse?"

"If you refuse," He started. He snapped his fingers and a rocket appeared. He aimed his gun at you! How dare he threaten my girl! 

"I you refuse, she goes." 

I was so enraged! I ran towards him in a blind rage in an attempt to hit him. "Wrong move Mr. Ketchum." Givonni hit me hard in the stomach. I flew back into Brock's arms. "Ash!" You cried. Did I actually hear, care in your voice? 

"So, what'll your answer be?"

I looked around franticly. What was I supposed to do? I kneeled down to Pikachu and asked, "Pikachu, what do you think I should do?"

"Pika chu pika pika pi chu pi cha Pikachu pi. ((I think you should give me to him, then I'll thunderbolt him! Maybe Team Rocket hasn't told them about how I tend to do that.))"

"Are you sure?"

"Pika. ((Positive.))"

I nodded and picked Pikachu up. I walked slowly over to Givonni ignoring the pleas form you. "Here you go, now free Misty!"

Givonni smiled evilly and nodded to the men holding you. They flung you towards me. I caught you and held you close. I winked. You got the idea and smiled. 

"I've finally got the Pikachu! Now that wasn't so hard Ash?" 

I smirked. "Nope." I then noticed Jessie and James were standing behind Givonni. They could tell him the plan! I tried to motion to tell not to tell him. Meowth and Jessie folded their arms and sighed. James gave me a thumbs up sign. The trio had already discussed that they were going to help us, the 'twerps'. I sighed in relief. Jessie and James really weren't so bad after all! 

Givonni suddenly noticed that something wasn't right. He looked at Pikachu and noticed the grin on his face. _Uh-oh… _

"PikaCHUUUUUU!"

"AGHHHH!"

In all the frenzy, the rocket holding the gun got mad and started shooting, one of the bullets hit you, Misty. 

"Go Charizard!" I called out my pokemon.

"CHAR! ((WHAT?))

"Charizard, Flame-thrower that man!" I yelled in rage.

"Char. ((Fine.))"

"Good! Now fly us to the hospital hurry!" Charizard looked at me. I was cradling your fainted head. Charizard nodded and I carried you on. 

Brock stayed behind to flirt with Officer Jenny who was arresting Givonni. I told Officer Jenny to let Jessie and James go. Officer Jenny reluctantly let them go. 

~ On Charizard ~

"Ash?" You slowly opened her eyes. 

"Yea?" I asked gently.

"Ash, why'd you come for me?"

"Oh Misty, I'm so sorry about what I said! I was a complete idiot!"

"But you don't want me around!"

"I do Misty, in fact, I, Love you misty!" All fear of resentment washed away on your face. You grinned as much as you could being shot and all. And said, "Oh Ash, I love you too!" I grinned and hugged you. Then you went limp in my arms. "Misty! Misty please don't go! Misty! I really do need you! Please Misty!" I cried. 

__

Oh Misty, I wish you could hear me now. Do you really know I ment every thing I said? I'm so sorry!! Nothing, not even a prepared warning could have prepared me for what came next…

~ 3 hours later ~

We were in the hospital and my pacing had given Pikachu a big headache. "Pika-Pi pikachu! ((Ash stop pacing!))"

"She has to make it Pikachu! She's going to, right?"

"Pi. ((Right.))

"Mr. Ketchum?" A man with a white suit came through the doors of the emergency room. 

"IS misty ok?"

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you, but, Misty, she only has about a few more minutes to live."

"NO!" I cried. How could this happen? I ran past the doctor and into your room. There you lay, almost like an angel. "Misty! Oh Misty I'm so sorry! I should've known! I should've come earlier! If only I wasn't such an idiot!"

"Ash, Ash please stop!" You begged. "Listen to me." I stopped and looked into your beautiful eyes. "Ash, it's not your fault. If you must blame yourself, then blame me too. We both were stubborn. Now don't beat yourself up, or else I'll have to come down from heaven and beat you with my mallet." You joked. I had to smile. I never knew people could be so calm before they die. It was a total opposite of me! I was a complete frantic! 

"Misty…" I sniffed. 

"Ash, do me a favor."

"Anything!"

"Watch all of my pokemon."

"O-ok."

"And Ash?"

"Yea?"

"Be a pokemon master for me!"

I snapped. I burst into tears. While I was crying my eyes out hugging you, syou told Pikachu, "Watch Ash for me ok? Thundershock him if he gets into to much trouble." You joked. And Pikachu did that he lived up to your request, Misty. You'd be real proud of him. The Misty turned to me again. "Oh misty I love you!" 

"I love you too."

I smiled, "Don't forget me up there." 

"Ha! I doubt it!"

I held you in my arms and I kissed you on the lips. I felt you go limp in my arms and I saw you'd closed her eyes for the last time. But I also noticed, that you'd died with a smile on her face. Huh, died. I sniffed. Misty Kasumi Waterflower was dead. It slowly sank in. More tears streamed down my face. I curled up into a ball and cried. 

__

That's how Brock found me, curled up in a ball crying. I never really did stop crying. Every night for about two months I cried. I stayed at my mom's house for a while I knew she was worried about me. So was Pikachu. He kept your promise by thundershocking me a lot. But when he wasn't there, I cried like crazy. 

You'd be proud of your Togepi, he's taking it surprisingly well. I know he misses you, although, I'm sure he doesn't realize what really happened to you, but like I said, he seems unnaturally calm. Or maybe I'm just comparing him to me. I know I'm not even remotely close to calm! 

It's been a year since you died. And every day I visit your grave. Pikachu says it makes me more depressed. But I need to go! 

Mom says it's good to write letters when you're depressed, so I thought I'd try it. Are you reading this? I hope so. I'm going to put this letter on your grave today. I'm just about to visit.

-Ash

I walked up to your grave and traced the outline with my fingers. Oh how I miss you, Misty! I could feel the tears coming to my eyes already. 

"So Misty, Sorry I'm late. Do you know why? I finally did it Misty! I finally became a pokemon master like you wanted me to. Aren't you proud? Pikachu's doing great, Togepi still misses you." I smiled, "I don't think I'm a very good mother." I frowned again. "I know mom and Pikachu are worried about me Misty. You know what? I haven't lived up to all you wanted me to do. I did everything but admit that it wasn't all my fault you died. I suppose it's time for me to do that. 

"Misty I know it's not entirely all my fault. I wish so bad none of it had to do with me, but unfortunately, I know it did. I'll never forget it, but I have to forget most of it. It'll be hard to live without you. Pikachu will help and I'll train all your pokemon. It's time for me to start moving on. But I'll never forget you Misty." 

I sighed and fingered the rose I'd brought for her. "I remember when you said you'd never forget me up there, but did you?" 

A light breeze blew. I quietly listened. I know it sounds stupid, but sometimes I think Misty is part of the wind. 

I listened, it almost sounded like her words before, 'Ha! I could never forget you!' 

I smiled for the first time in one year, I knew she had forgiven me, and I could move on, but for some reason, I had this feeling that I would see Misty again someday….

Well, how'd you like it? I made it the prologue to 'An angels Wish' 'cause I couldn't make a fic were Misty stayed dead, so, I made it the prologue. So... did you like it? Please tell me! I decided this was a prologue to 'An Angels Wish'. 

So… 

**__**

PULEEZE REVIEW!!!


End file.
